intorrastoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuras
Vuras was created by Gnarrhi, as her final resort of survival, during the final days of the Blight. Viewed more as a natural disaster than an entity, Vuras was an impossibly powerful, nihilistic being, made from the Gnarrhi's New Aspects, held together by her channelled energy. Vuras would slowly move across The Land, consuming mass amounts of Arcane energy to keep existing. History During the final days of The Blight, Gnarrhi had been almost fully consumed by the Revan Stone. Realising her Undead forces were incapable of resisting the onslaught, by Imelda's newly equipped forces, Gnarrhi and her Aspects hid away in Bairnes' abandoned castle ruins. Refusing to accept of the possibility of death; Gnarrhi proceeded to isolate herself and her Aspects away, to begin a rapid and agonising recreation of her Aspects, into a horrific amalgamation that could withstand their attacks. This involved deconstructing her Aspect's wraith-like forms into raw energy, then reshaping them into a single physical manifestation. Finally constricting them together using her own concussions spirit, through Arcane Manipulation, due to their continual rejection of their new form. Like her, The Aspects remained conscious through and after their recreation, forcing them to experience intense pain for the first time in years. Gnarrhi abandoned her old physical body, and the little that remained of her original mind. Six days after the apparent death of Gnarrhi; The Arkosites and Archmages began sucessfully clearing Knelovairn of Lich Fog, and carefully monitoring the Aspects. Gnarrhi's body was recovered and sent to Moudrost for examination, and refugees and soldiers we rounded up and deported to Intorra. After these six days, Vuras erupted from the remains of the Aspects, producing a wraith-like scream. The act of forcibly containing her Aspects in the form of Vuras, requires a massive quantity of Arcane energy that she does not possess. To atone for this, Vuras will instinctively absorb and consume any Arcane energy within proximity, just to stay alive. As a result, Arkosites are essentially useless being in proximity to the beast, due to Arcane energy as a life source. Death As Varus had depleted Knelovairn of Arcane energy, it began headed in the direction of Intorra. The Arkosites were ordered to seal Varus away in a pocket dimension made entirely of Arcane energy, in the hopes that Varus would devour this new dimension, thereby destroying their reality and ultimately, themselves. This process of creating the dimension, luring Varus towards it and entrapping them inside, resulted in The Land's first actual loss of Arcane Energy, forever sealed away in another dimension. Imelda immediately placed an order following this, stating any known interference with the creature's dimension will be immediately incarcerated. Legacy Vuras lifespan, whilst short made a magnificent impact, being responsible for the consumption and loss of a huge portion of Arcane energy, and holds the largest death count than any other individual at just over 6,000. They are also, thus far, the only being to successfully kill Arkosites. Trivia * Vuras is named after a monster in The Land's popular horror story "The Eater", which travelled aimlessly, swallowing the populous of entire villages, it's size and appetite growing the more it ate. * The word Vuras' name is a rough Japanese translation of the word "Vorous"; a suffix meaning "to feed on, or devour". Category:Villains